The Wolf and the Apples
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: A Spice and Wolf FanFic based off of an Aseop Fable


Please forgive me those who read this before I edited. I forgot that I hadn't yet and posted it but recently realized it and hurried to fix it.

This was my first Spice and Wolf fic so I'm not really sure if it turned out right or not. I mean I like it but I wrote it so I should like it. Please review and tell me what you think. All reviews will be most welcome.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Apples**

"We need to get more of those honeyed apples," Horo declared as she tossed the finished apple to the ground.

Horo was actually a wolf in the form of an ordinary girl, except for a pair of wolf ears and a matching tail. In a light purple shirt, long hair blowing in the wind and bright red eyes so filled with energy she was a very beautiful girl.

Her companion was too busy looking dejectedly ahead to take notice of this beauty, not that he would admit he had if he ever did. He looked slightly shorter than normal due to the fact his shoulders had sagged at hearing Horo declaration. Unkempt grey hair and a scraggy beard completed the image of a traveling merchant.

"Lawrence did you hear me, we need to go get more apples!" Her ears flicked in an annoyed fashion.

He sighed and his shoulders sagged a little more. "Did you finish all the apples already?"

"Of course, you hardly let me get any last time. How long did you think they were really going to last?"

He had bought enough apples that could have lasted anyone else for at least half a year but this was Horo, the great wolf with no sense of self control.

"It is not likely that we will be able to get any honeyed apples, or regular apples for that matter. We are far too north and even if they do somehow have apples they will be way to expensive to buy."

"You will buy some for me right?"

Lawrence's eye twitched slightly, it was like she hadn't heard a word he said.

"No if they have any at all they will be too expensive," he said firmly, sitting straight up.

"Please."

Her felt her arms wrap around his left arm. He looked away from the road ahead of him to her pleading eyes and feminine, almost timid smile. He felt his face growing warmer and he quickly looked away.

"Fine, but only a few. I can't afford spending all my money on apples." He decided it was just best to give in, he still held with the belief that the next town they came upon wouldn't have any at all.

"You shouldn't worry about money. Now that we are almost to my home I will be able to pay you back soon." Her facial features were back to normal but her arms were still wrapped around his.

"Yes but if we send all of the money on apples it will be very difficult to get to your home."

To this her response was a shrug. He sighed and decided to just let it go for the moment, there would be no point in arguing with her if it dealt with apples. Besides the next city was still a little ways away and he could deal with her then.

* * *

The city came into sight sooner than he had expected and Horo couldn't be happier about the fact. She had continually complained about the lack of apples in the wagon. Lawrence was almost hoping this city would have apples just so she would stop complaining.

They made it through the gate without a problem, although one of the guards had attempted to take off Horo's hood but she was faster and had slid away from the hand and closer to Lawrence as if she was afraid of the guard.

He found a inn and a stable for the wagon and the horse fairly quickly and not being able to convince her to wait until the next day the two of them worked their way deeper into the city. Much to his horror at the third market stall they looked at were several barrels of honeyed apples. The price was even higher than he had expected but somehow Horo convinced him to buy several.

The apples never even made it back to the inn before Horo had devoured them all but she was unable to persuade him to go back and buy more for her. With tail twitching from anger she laid on her bed, back turned towards him, though he just smiled.

* * *

Lawrence arose the next day with a loud yawn, looking over at the empty bed where Horo had laid the night before. In his sleepy state it took him a moment before he realized that she was gone, as well as his money.

Muttering under his breath he quickly rose out of his bed and rushed to the stall at which they had found the apples.

The stalls were just beginning to open and lucky for him the one he wanted was open, and looked like it had been open for quite some time.

"Did a girl with a purple hood come here and buy any apples," he asked hoping he was wrong.

The guys white teeth seemed to glow against his dark skin, obviously he was born somewhere farther south. That grin made Lawrence's shoulders sag and he didn't need to hear the answer.

"Oh yes she was here right as I opened and bought ever barrel I had. I couldn't believe I made such a sell this early in the morning."

He tried to hide his horror in hearing that. He knew that if she had bought all of the barrels then that meant that she has spent all of his money.

He thanked the man and hurriedly walked back to the inn hoping that she would have returned but then. Sure enough she was sitting in a chair beside the window munching on an apple with several cores on the table next to her.

"I wondered when you would get back," she said calmly looking out of the window. She turned her head towards him and smiled slightly. She threw a small bag at him and he caught it, causing its contents to rattle. He pulled it op to find it was filled with coins.

"How did you get all of this? It looks like double what we had before," he asked incredulity.

"Over double," she said taking another bite of her apple. She had again turned and was looking out of the window.

"How did you get all of this?" He was almost afraid of her answer, he just hoped she hadn't robbed someone or something like that.

"I sold a few of the barrels to someone else at double the price."

"Who would pay that much for apples?" Other than you of course, he thought mentally.

She shrugged and rose from her chair. He shook his head slightly, glaring at her.

"You shouldn't had risked something like that. What would have happened if someone wasn't willing to pay that much? You would have lost all of my money!"

"I am Horo the Wise; I knew exactly what I was doing. Besides it doesn't matter anyways, I got you double your money and I still have many barrels of my honeyed apples."

"You still shouldn't do something like that without telling me first."

"I knew you would not have let me do it if I had told you."

"Any excuse will serve you," he muttered under his breath.

In truth he was impressed with how well she had profited but he wished she would understand the danger of that in what she did. They could have been in a lot of trouble if they didn't have any money.

"Besides you said you would buy them for me."

She grinned wolfishly (you can laugh, pun intended) and finished off the apple in her hand.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed. Its small I know but I am attempting to write a whole bunch of these so the higher ups will but a Spice and Wolf catagory up. If you've watched Spice and Wolf I ask you to please write something for it and then request a Spice and Wolf catagory. Thank you!


End file.
